The present embodiments relate to three-dimensional (3D) or four-dimensional (4D) imaging. In particular, measurements are provided for 3D or 4D imaging.
3D and 4D ultrasound imaging may show a baby face to the parents or provide medical diagnostic information. Two-dimensional or matrix arrays allowing real-time 3D (i.e., 4D) imaging provide diagnostic information for cardiologists. One alternative is to use one-dimensional arrays, slices of two-dimensional (2D) images created by a mechanically or electronically rotating probe (e.g., wobbler) to form a volume. For orthogonal 3D rendering, parallel rays extend through the volume. Data is rendered to a display as a function of the rays. To obtain an aesthetically pleasing volume image, various filtering methods, opacity curves, tint maps and smoothing filtering are provided. Perspective rendering may alternatively be used. The three-dimensional representations are displayed to a user.
Area, distance, volume or other quantitative data may be obtained automatically or manually.